cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Nordreich Charter
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Nordreich Charter was originally authored by a committee of prominent and long-standing members of the Nordreich community in the days leading up to the alliance's official formation on May 6, 2009. Since then, it underwent several significant modifications in 2009 to enact different methodologies in governance, under the recommendation of Kaiser Kingzog and Vinzent Zeppelin. These changes include: * The first democratic elections in Nordreich's history * The legal prohibition of the practice of tech-raiding * The abolition of the practice of "Permanent Zero-Infrastructure" (aka "P-ZI" or "E-ZI") * The abolition of the Triumvirat and position of Volksführer * The transformation of Nordreich into a Constitutional Monarchy Text of the Charter Preamble: Nordreich Bluteid We, the Germanic Volk, hereby swear complete fealty and allegiance to the Greater Northern Reich. We set forth this Charter to create a more perfect union and to ensure a safe and secure society of members, bound by brotherhood and trust, strength and prosperity, throughout conflict and peace. We solemnly swear to uphold the Charter and all the values emphasized therein as law, and pledge undying loyalty to the illustrious vanguard of the Volk, the Kaiser of the Reich and his government. We furthermore pledge to fight treason, cowardice, and desertion within the confines of the unified Fatherland, even unto death. It is by this document we so establish the state of Nordreich. Article I: Immigration and Emigration All nations requesting membership within Nordreich may be considered for admission as a member state. Applicant nation representatives must fulfill whatever immigration laws or regulations are in place at the time of their application, swear to have read and understood the Charter, and pledge to uphold the tenets and requirements therein. All requirements made of them by the Charter shall remain in effect until lawful resignation or release from citizenship. Any admission may be blocked by the Kaiser. All members shall be required to resign using proper protocol and to follow all Reich emigration laws in their resignation process. Article II: Structure and Offices Section 1: Der Kaiser — Emperor The sovereign and monarch of the Nordreich state shall be the Kaiser, in whom is vested the power to issue declarations on behalf of the Reich. He is the ceremonial Head of State, and the head of Nordreich nobility. The Kaiser serves until death or resignation. In the event of either, the Kronprinz, as heir apparent, shall be his successor, an individual chosen by the Kaiser and confirmed by the Althing at the time of each new Kaiser's ascension. Should the Kronprinz become unable or unwilling to retain his claim to the throne, the Kaiser shall select a new candidate to be confirmed by the Althing. The Kaiser cannot be expelled or suspended from power except by unanimous vote of the Althing. Emergency powers clause: At any time, the Althing may elect to declare a State of Crisis, in which the Kaiser is granted the ability to issue declarations of war, sign treaties, and pass legislation without requiring prior Althing approval. This measure shall expire after two weeks, although the Kaiser may opt to terminate it at any time, whereupon a normal state of affairs shall resume. Section 2: Die Reichsregierung — Imperial Cabinet The Reichsregierung shall be the executive and chief advisory body of the Reich, appointed by the Kaiser. The powers and duties, and the scope thereof, of the officers of the Reichsregierung shall be defined by Kaiserlich decree, and are not to exceed any limitations as established within the provisions of this Charter. Section 3: Das Althing — Imperial Council The Althing shall be the legislative council of the Reich, consisting of nine members. Five of the nine Althing members shall be appointed by the Kaiser, and the remaining four chosen quarterly by universal suffrage by all Nordreich Citizens. At this point the appointed positions shall also be reviewed and amended as deemed necessary by the Kaiser. Althing duties consist of drafting and passing legislation; a simple majority vote of present councillors shall be required for motions to pass, except where otherwise specified in this Charter. The standard voting period shall be forty-eight hours. No citizen may concurrently serve as an Althing councillor and a member of the Reichsregierung, or as the Kronprinz or Kaiser. Section 4: Die Wehrmacht — Defense Forces The armed forces of Nordreich are a professional military, and service in the Wehrmacht shall be mandatory for all members, with exceptions made as the Reichsgeneral or Kaiser deems fit. The Reichsgeneral, as Commander of the Wehrmacht, may appoint officers to command over its various divisions, and may delegate to them the ability to promote or dismiss military officers at their discretion, in addition to any other powers or duties which he may provide them, within the limitations of this Charter. Article III: Symbolism and Ideology Nordreich declares itself a unified Germanic empire, committed to the security and prosperity of its member-states and citizens, as well as Germanic cultural preservation and manifestation. It stands for the protection of the unique identities of each of its member-states, as well as the promotion of brotherhood and unity among them. Nordreich's ensign is the Odal, the rune of Odin. It symbolizes our ancient heritage, our fatherland, and our courage in the face of any adversity. It also symbolizes unity and strength, two core values of Germanic peoples and hence, the Reich. Our crest is the Eagle, the emblem of Germania. It symbolizes power, unity and majesty. The eagle is a bird of prey, a king in its own territory. Article IV: Foreign Policy Nordreich shall treat all foreign entities with the respect and diplomacy they deserve, giving even fundamentally opposed alliances a chance to solve issues through diplomacy in a civilized manner. When diplomacy fails to meet the interests of the Reich in any way, then and only then is war an available option. If attacked, it shall be expected that the Reich will retaliate, calling for support from its allies. The Reich shall always respond to requests from alliances with which the Reich has signed any treaty obliging mutual defense. The Reich is a civilized alliance and does not see the need for senseless warmongering — diplomacy will always be our first choice; however, we shall not hesitate to retaliate if our peace-loving Folk and lands are threatened or attacked in any way. Article V: War and Conflict In the name of defending the Reich's membership and after all peaceful diplomacy has been exhausted, the Kaiser, with the approval of a two-thirds majority of the Althing, may elect to declare war on another sovereign alliance. Following a formal declaration of war, the Commander of the Wehrmacht, the Reichsgeneral, shall have full authority to neutralize all military threats to the Reich. Regarding attacks by rogue states against Nordreich, the Reichsgeneral shall have the authority to quickly dispatch of the threat, after it has been properly verified through appropriate diplomatic channels. The authorization of the release of nuclear weapons is understood to be a collective decision by the Kaiser and the Reichsgeneral. Recognizing the sovereignty of all alliances, regardless of size, and in order to support the continued expansion of the Cyberverse, Nordreich shall not engage in the practice of tech-raiding. Finally, Nordreich shall not engage in the practice of "Permanent" or "Eternal Zero-Infrastructure" of its adversaries, reserving the right to keep enemy nations in a perpetual state of war only when all reasonable efforts to end a conflict have failed. Article VI: Treason and Expulsion The commission of treason, espionage, or sedition by a member against Nordreich shall be punishable by expulsion and summary destruction. Furthermore, acts of espionage allegedly committed in Nordreich's name, by a member of this alliance, shall also be punishable by expulsion and summary destruction. Finally, desertion during times of active alliance warfare constitutes a crime against the Reich and its members, and offenders shall likewise be subject to immediate destruction. Decisions in cases of high treason, espionage, and sedition shall require a decision of the Kaiser; judgments in cases of desertion, dereliction, and other military offenses shall fall to the Reichsgeneral. Said judgments may be revised or overturned by the Kaiser and Reichsgeneral, respectively, upon receipt of a petition for forgiveness from the guilty party. Article VII - Amendments Amendments to this Charter may be passed by a two-thirds majority vote of the Althing, with the approval of the Kaiser. Signed on the twenty-seventh day of September, year two thousand and nine, : :His Infernal Majesty Nemhauser, Kaiser von Nordreich :His Imperial Excellency Vinzent von Zeppelin, Kronprinz des Reiches See also * First Nordreich Charter Category:Alliance charters Category:Nordreich Category:Black team alliances